


Product of a Murderer

by charleslehnsherr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen - Freeform, Comfort, Hurt!Barry, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Olivarry, Oliver Queen - Freeform, oliver is a great boyfriend, protective!oliver, season 1 and the beginning of 2, slight spoilers for the flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a date, an employee from a restaurant recognizes Barry and warns Oliver to watch out or 'he could be next.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product of a Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I love protective!Oliver so much and this idea just popped up out of nowhere in the middle of school so I just had to write it. Enjoy!

Oliver knew the entire story of what happened to Barry, and his family. It was a story he had heard on the news years back, a story he had studied and learned everything about when he started to date Barry. Not only was he able to help Barry catch the real person who killed his mother, but he was a small reason Barry's father had gotten out of jail when "Harrison Wells'' left behind a video admitting he was Nora Allen's true murderer. After the news got their hands on it, there was more buzz around the Allen family then there needed to be. Most people spoke about how it must have been a sham, that Barry; poor, innocent Barry, had threatened to kill Dr. Wells if he did not lie to get Henry out of jail, before he actually did kill him. The rest defended Barry, but when Dr. Wells showed up dead, they couldn't really do much except protect him from the backlash he and his father were receiving. The mere thought of people spreading rumors and lies about Barry's family...it made Oliver's stomach turn upside down and clench his fists in anger. Barry would never hurt anyone, unless he had a reason to. He tried to pretend that people didn't hate Barry, didn't accuse him of being a murderer, but he couldn't; especially when somebody had approached him on a date with Barry and told him to 'watch his back.' 

They were on their scheduled date night, free of being the Flash and Arrow for a handful of hours. Oliver had decided to take him to a small Italian restaurant that was tucked away in the middle of the busiest street in Central City. Barry was dressed in nice slacks and a v-neck sweater, whilst Oliver was dressed in dark jeans, a button up dress shirt, and a blazer. When they entered, Barry had gripped his hand and smiled at him warmly; a smile that still made his heart race faster after over a year of dating. He still did not know how long it would be until he was comfortable enough to speak about marriage, but he did know that it was in their future. 

"This place is so nice," Barry said, eyes roaming over the designs that swirled on the wallpaper. "How did you even know it was here?"

Oliver gave a slight shrug, his lips twitching upwards as he leaned into his boyfriend. "I have my ways."

Barry gave a hum in reply and they stood there in silence, waiting for the host to call them up and assign them a table. As they waited, Barry examined the place; studying every small design, and smiling because of whatever he was thinking in his head. He didn't notice that instead of paying attention to their surroundings, Oliver was staring at him; memorizing the slope of Barry's jaw, and how his face gave reactions to his own thoughts. He was almost so lost in his boyfriend that he barely caught the host calling out to them. Barry looked over at him and smiled, looping his arm in Oliver's own. The vigilante just returned the smile with his own and walked over to the host, noticing how easy it was to feel relaxed with Barry than with anybody else. 

The host gave Oliver a grin, but when he looked over to Barry, his eyes widened slightly and his smile faltered. Barry just gave a bright smile back, unaware of the recognition the employee had on his face. Oliver decided to clear his throat to distract the host from saying anything. He didn't need to ask to know he recognized Barry as being Henry's son. He just needed to be seated at a table with Barry; making conversation, hearing that beautiful laugh that made him hate every other sound in the world. 

"Table for two please," Oliver requested. He didn't have a smile on his face anymore, and he moved his forearm so it was hovering across his chest; making Barry's grip on his bicep tighten. 

"Of course," The host said, looking over at Oliver and giving a nod. He bit his lip and started walking to a table that they could sit at. As Oliver and Barry made a step forward, the man's back tensed and he looked over his shoulder, giving a nervous laugh. Barry obliviously ignored it and looked at all the other families, friends, and dates sitting at their own table. Oliver just glared at the man, stretching his fingers out harshly so he could numb some of his anger. The host sat them in the corner of the room, near the dishes. Oliver wanted to ask him if they could sit somewhere else, snap at him; tell him he knew they were being sat in a bad seat because of who Barry was - but he didn't. Barry didn't deserve to be accused of things he didn't do, but he did deserve Oliver giving him the best dates he could give. 

The two sat down opposite of each-other, and the host place the menu's he was holding in his arms down in front of them. Barry moved to grab his, and the host flinched visibly, yanking his hand away before Barry could get near him. Oliver's eyes narrowed on his hands, but Barry pretended that he didn't notice it. 

"Do you two know what you want to drink?" The man asked, bringing his notepad out. He took the pen that was resting in the spiral loop and clicked it so the writing tip popped out. 

"I would like a strawberry smoothie," Barry said, giving the man a sweet smile. The man looked incredulous, as if he couldn't believe the younger man was ordering a _smoothie_ at a _five star restaurant_. 

Not liking how his boyfriend was being silently judged, Oliver decided to to also order a smoothie. He rarely ever drank them, so it would be a nice treat. "I would like a mango smoothie,"

The host cleared his throat and wrote it down quickly, before ripping the piece of paper from his notebook and folding it in his hands. Putting the pen back where it was, he slid the notebook back into his pocket. "Alright. Your waitress will come over soon with your drinks, so you can order." He lingered at the table for a moment, watching as Barry opened up the menu and peered down at it. He then turned around and walked off, leaving Oliver glaring after him. 

"Ollie," Barry said, pointing to the menu, before looking up at his boyfriend. "Do you think a smoothie and steak would mix well?" 

The vigilante gave his boyfriend a smile, knowing no matter what would happen to him, he would always remain the light Oliver knew and loved. 

* * *

The waitress soon came over with their smoothies after a couple of minutes of casual conversation, not once glancing over at Barry. She just asked what they had wanted to order, and wrote it all down before she disappeared into the back kitchen. Barry had ended up giving a steak and his own crafted potato, while Oliver ordered the salmon with fries on the side. The older man couldn't bring it to himself to admit that he was probably going to die after this meal, knowing that he should've ordered another soft drink instead. He didn't want the host to think that he was embarrassed of his boyfriend, though, and needed to show him a way that he didn't care who he was; even if it was silent. 

Once Barry had gotten his smoothie, he practically slurped it all down in a second. One moment, his glass was filled to the brim with dark pink liquid, and then the next; there was little under half of a glass left. It shocked Oliver, and he reached over at grabbed Barry's hand; telling him he was probably going to get a stomach-ache soon.

"Ollie," Barry said, scoffing with a fond roll of his eyes. "I'm a speedster. If I can stomach 40 Big Belly Burgers eaten all at once, then I can stomach a little bit of smoothies." He gave a pause, before he shifted in his seat; cheeks turning slightly pink. "But I do need to pee. I'll be right back,"

Barry got up, and before leaving, he went over to Oliver's side of the table and gave him a quick kiss on the side of his cheek before he bounded off to the men's restroom, the sleeves of his v-neck sweater covering his hands as he wondered around for the bathroom awkwardly, too terrified to approach someone and ask them if they knew where it was. Oliver watched on with a smile, before his boyfriend left his eye-sight. He sighed and turned back to his smoothie, taking a sip. 

"I would watch out for yourself if I were you," The words startled Oliver and his shoulders tensed, fingers gripping the glass of his smoothie even harder. He looked to the edge of his table to see the host standing there, his voice low and laced with fear as he warned the vigilante. "That's _Barry_ _Allen_!"

Oliver's heart constricted with anger. "Yes," He said with a glare. "That is Barry Allen. My _boyfriend_ ,"

"So you must know all about him and his father, right? Murderers," the host continued on, glancing around them nervously, as if Barry was going to jump out of nowhere with a machine gun and kill everyone. "The dad killed his mom, and then Barry killed Harrison Wells to get him out of jail. I'm just over here to tell you that you could be next."

The fact that this man, who has never once crossed paths with neither Henry nor Barry, thought that he knew exactly what they had been through, made Oliver see red. The injustice of Barry and his father being accused of something they did not do, of having people rally against them and spread rumors, even if there was evidence Henry did not kill Nora - it made him want to get up from the table and choke this man to death. Barry didn't want to kill anyone - didn't have that type of hate tainting his heart. He wanted to save as many lives as he could, good or bad. Hell, when the particle accelerator was about to go off for the second time and kill those dangerous meta-humans, he tried to save them. Barry is a good person. Now Oliver, he wasn't. He did have hate tainting his heart, and he didn't feel an ounce of guilt as he stood from his spot at the table and moved out of it, towering over the host. 

"Barry Allen and his father are innocent," Oliver said, anger seeping from his words. "They didn't kill anybody, but Harrison Wells _did_. When he dangered the town with the particle accelerator, killed and hurt thousands; you were so quick to attack him and shun S.T.A.R Labs. Now that he comes out as the murderer of Nora Allen, you're suddenly on his side, _defending_ him, even when he himself _admitted_ to being a killer? You don't know anything that my boyfriend has been through. You don't know how much hell he's been through, how much pain and hurt he's had weighing down on his shoulders his whole life. Even after all of that, he didn't lie. He didn't hurt anyone. He didn't let his dad being thrown into jail for a crime he didn't commit change his view on the world. This Barry everyone is talking about isn't _my_ Barry. My Barry is sweet, kind, gentle. He wouldn't put anyone in harms way, unless there was a logical reason. I love that boy with my whole entire _fucking_ _heart_ , so how _dare_ you come over here, warn me to watch out for him or else I'll be next? Fuck you, man. If anybody is in danger here, it's you, because I'm so close to taking my fist and shoving it down your fucking throat until it comes out of your ass,"

To say the man was terrified after Oliver's little monologue would be an understatement. Sweat was gathering at his hairline, and he was looking up at Oliver with a terrified expression. Oliver was about to tell him to scram when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He hadn't realized he was forcing the host to back up from stepping into his personal space constantly, that everyone in the room was now staring. He looked over to see Barry. Fuck, Barry. His eyes were slightly droopy, and he looked exhausted. He probably felt as this was _his_ fault, when it wasn't. Oliver couldn't let him think that. 

"Ollie," Barry whispered, looking up at him with a sad smile. "We should go." 

Oliver inhaled sharply and looked back to the host, who was now staring down at his feet. He turned to Barry and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we should."

Barry bit his lip and hooked his arm with Oliver's before they made their way from the restaurant. 

* * *

 

The car ride home was silent, and when they got to Barry's apartment, it still hung over them like a dark cloud. The speedster peeled his sweater off and threw it carelessly to the couch, before kicking his shoes off by the door. Oliver couldn't help but notice how sullen his expression now looked, and couldn't help but think he was the reason Barry felt terrible now. 

"Barry," Oliver said softly when Barry sat on his couch, walking over to him and sitting beside him; taking his hand in his own. "What that guy said - he's wrong. You're so pure, Barry. I meant every single word I said, especially when I said I loved you."

"Oliver," Barry said, squeezing his hand. "I'm fine, I just...I just don't like knowing what people think of me." He looked over to his boyfriend as a tear slipped from his eye. Oliver caught it with his index finger softly, trying to ignore the beast within him that told him to kill everyone who had ever made Barry feel like shit. "I don't like knowing that people think my dad actually killed my mom and then I threatened Dr. Wells into faking a confession and then murdered him. It makes me feel like...no matter what I do as the Flash, I'll never being doing it as Barry Allen. I'll always be a nobody as Barry Allen, labeled as the product of a murderer - a murderer who didn't even commit murder. I'm so proud of being my dads son, I wear his name like a badge...but it still _hurts_ , and I wish it didn't." He gave a sad shrug and Oliver wrapped his arm around his shoulder, letting Barry fall to his shoulder. 

"People are assholes," he said truthfully. "But what I love about you most as that no matter how many terrible things you go through, no matter what terror you face, it never shuts off that light that ignites within you. You're such an amazing person, Barry, and you are someone. You're so pure, it's like you're an angel on earth. _My_ angel on earth."

A small smile reached Barry's face. "Your _guardian_ angel?"

"Yeah," Oliver said, kissing the side of Barry's temple. "My guardian angel. And if I hear anyone talk crap about you or your family again, one of my arrows will be going through their brain before they can get two words out." 

Barry giggled at what he said for a while, before he curled one of his hands over Oliver's heart. 

"I love you, Ollie."

"I love you too, guardian angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on my tumblr; http://babyybarryy.tumblr.com/


End file.
